Promesse
by Blyth1901
Summary: Résumé : Grey et Juvia sont ensemble et sont très heureux mais un événement va venir bouleverser tout ça. Une personne du passé de Juvia va venir ternir ce bonheur. Notre mage d'eau va devoir suivre cette personne et honorer la promesse qu'elle lui a faite il y a très longtemps. Grey, dévaster, va tout faire pour la ramener.


PROMESSE

**« Pourquoi tu pars ? »** demanda-t-il, sans comprendre.  
><strong>« Parce que Jubia aime Grey et Fairy Tail. S'il te plaît Grey, ne suis pas Jubia... »<strong> dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
><strong>« Tu te fous de moi ?! »<strong> s'énerva-t-il devant l'attitude de sa petite amie.  
><strong>« Jubia est désolée... Mais Jubia ne peux pas rester avec Grey. S'il te plaît Grey... ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles. »<strong> supplia-t-elle alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.  
><strong>« Explique-moi au moins ! »<strong> s'emporta le mage de glace. **« C'était qui ce type ?! »**  
><strong>« Jubia... ne peut pas... Grey doit oublier Jubia, oublier qu'elle a intégré Fairy Tail, oublier... tout. »<strong>

La voix de la jeune fille s'était cassée à mesure qu'elle parlait, visiblement dans une grande détresse et devant un Grey qui ne comprenait rien. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle ne pouvait rien lui dire, elle n'avait pas le droit, c'était sa seule protection pour qu'il reste en vie.  
>Sur ces derniers mots, elle le laissa là, sous l'arbre qui avait vu naître leur relation l'an passé, cet arbre où il l'avait trouvée un soir pour finalement faire le garde malade avant de tout lui avouer. Elle lui disait adieu, au moins à lui, l'être le plus important à ses yeux. Elle devait le faire à défaut d'avoir pu faire de même pour sa guilde chérie.<br>Voilà, elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, elle lui avait dit au revoir. Oh, certes, pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité, en fait elle n'aurait même pas souhaité partir, si elle avait pu...

Elle revenait d'une mission assez longue et fatigante. Lui aussi. A la guilde, c'était l'euphorie, comme toujours, et discrètement, Grey avait proposé à sa petite amante de passer chez elle ce soir-là. Elle avait accepté avec plaisir, elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire. Oui, ils n'avaient pas pu se voir depuis près de 3 semaines à cause de leurs missions respectives. Etre mage était compliquer, encore plus lorsque l'on avait un petit ami caché.  
>A pas feutrés, Grey s'était éclipsé, suivit quelque minutes plus tard par Jubia. Leur petit manège était bien rôdé, depuis le temps, et même si de rares personnes étaient au courant, les trois filles gardaient leur langue dans leur poche.<br>Jubia était tellement heureuse de le revoir enfin qu'elle se sentait pousser des ailes, surtout lorsqu'il la plaqua contre le mur sombre d'une ruelle à l'écart, l'embrassant avec avidité. Elle souriait tandis qu'il descendait le long de son cou, de sa poitrine ferme et toujours aussi douce.

**« Grey, imagine que quelqu'un de la guilde passe... »** murmura-t-elle, un peu amusée.  
><strong>« On s'en fou... »<strong> marmonna-t-il, **« J'ai envie de toi... »**

Elle sourit. Elle aussi avait très envie de lui, encore plus depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvé contre ce mur. Elle lui proposa de patienter tout de même un peu, elle lui réservait quelque chose pour la soirée. A contre cœur, il arrêta, laissant tout de même sa petite marque sur le sein gauche de sa petite amie avant de l'entrainer dans la rue.  
>Mais alors qu'ils parlaient tranquillement, Jubia se figea. Surpris, Grey se retourna, lui demandant ce qu'elle avait, mais il remarqua rapidement son changement. Elle était nerveuse et il pouvait voir la peur dans ses yeux, sans savoir pourquoi.<br>Au même moment, un homme s'avança vers eux. Grand, brun, la peau clair et une longue cape marron sur le dos.

**« Comment... ? »** demanda-t-elle en tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix.  
><strong>« La Lacrymavision. Fantastique invention, n'est-ce pas. »<strong> répondit-il, oppressant.  
><strong>« Jub', c'est qui ce rigolo ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Voyons, tu dois être son petit ami... »<strong> dit-il tranquillement en l'examinant rapidement, **« Voyons, quand on est amoureux on partage tout, non ? T'a-t-elle déjà parler de moi ? Non, non je ne pense pas... Pour le moment, »** reprit-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille, **« Tu dois te demander comment je t'ai retrouvé, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Jubia ne répondit pas, pétrifiée.

**« C'est simple, j'ai entendu parlé de toi à l'époque où tu étais à Phantom. Totomaru devait te surveiller, mais cet imbécile s'est retrouvé en prison. J'ai tout de même appris que tu avais intégré cette guilde de tarés... Fairy Tail ? »**  
><strong>« Fairy Tail n'est pas une guilde de tarés ! »<strong> s'exclama la demoiselle, **« C'est la famille de Jubia et ça le restera toujours ! »**  
><strong>« Oh, je vois... Tu t'es entiché d'une guilde et de ce... ce gamin... Mais tu oublies une chose, tu as fait une promesse, petite insolente, et tu vas t'y tenir si tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de ta... « famille »<strong> **»**  
><span><strong><br>**  
>Grey tenta de s'interposer, énerver par ce type étrange qui leur cherchait des noises, mais sa compagne lui barra la route.<p>

**« Jubia ne viendra pas avec toi. Jubia t'a évité pendant des années, le message est clair non ? »** répliqua-t-elle, hors d'elle.  
><strong>« Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu cette habitude idiote... Mais peu importe ce que tu penses, tu m'appartiens, ne l'oublie pas, et si tu n'es pas à la gare dans 30 minutes, c'est ton petit ami qui trinquera. Regarde comme le noir lui va bien. »<br>**  
>Jubia se retourna, inquiète par les paroles de celui qui se prenait pour son maître. En effet, Grey n'était plus qu'une ombre dont on ne voyait que les yeux.<p>

**« LIBERE-LE ! »** cria-t-elle, en proie à la panique, **« Jubia... Jubia sera là... »** murmura-t-elle, désemparée.

L'inconnu libéra le mage de glace qui reprit enfin sa respiration, essoufflé, tandis que l'homme s'en allait dans la foule, laissant une Jubia sans espoir.

Fâché, il avait laissé Jubia faire ce qu'elle pensait juste. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi et il avait beau retourner la scène dans tous les sens, il n'avait aucun indice. Jubia n'avait même pas voulu lui donner son nom. Si c'était ça sa surprise, il aurait préféré qu'elle ne lui en fasse pas. Mais quelque chose clochait. Certes, il n'avait pas réussi à entendre la fin de leur conversation à cause de la magie de ce type mais il savait qu'il avait une certaine emprise sur elle. Pourtant elle était puissante, elle n'avait peur de rien, alors pourquoi cet inconnu lui faisait peur à ce point ?  
>Réfléchissant encore et encore, il ne tenait plus en place. Non, ça ne tournait pas rond, il y avait forcément quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Pourtant elle lui avait promis de ne jamais lui mentir, et visiblement c'était ce qu'elle faisait présentement, mais pourquoi ? Jubia était tellement dévouée à son amour qu'elle ne lui avait jamais rien caché jusqu'à présent. Il avait besoin de réponse. Tant pis s'il devait élever un peu la voix, il savait qu'il finirait par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, elle ne lui résistait jamais bien longtemps.<br>Se levant brusquement, il croisa Natsu, qui rentrait de mission, avec Lucy et Happy.

**« T'es vachement pressé de partir aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui te fait peur ? »** demanda le dragon slayer.  
><strong>« Ta gueule, j'ai pas le temps. Ya un type bizarre qui harcèle Jubia et cette idiote ne veut rien dire. »<strong>  
><strong>« Un type bizarre ? Un grand, vieux avec des cheveux noirs, attachés ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Ouais. »<strong>  
><strong>« Je l'ai vu à la gare avec elle ya une dizaine de minutes, j'pensais que c'était un client. »<strong>expliqua-t-il, sans trop comprendre la situation.  
><strong>« Ils sont partis où ? »<strong> demanda Grey avec empressement.  
><strong>« Vers le sud je crois »<strong> dit Lucy qui comprenait l'empressement du brun.

Grey était déjà parti. Il avait rapidement fait le rapprochement, Jubia était originaire du sud de Fiore, elle allait certainement dans le village qui l'avait vu naître, mais pourquoi faire ?  
>Il ne comprenait plus rien, mais il savait une chose : il ne la laisserait pas partir de force loin de lui. Retournant chez lui en grande hâte pour préparer son sac et il se dirigeait vers la gare.<br>Mais alors qu'il prenait son billet, une poigne puissante s'empara de son épaule.

**« Gajeel ?! Lâche-moi, j'suis pressé. »**  
><strong>« Natsu m'a expliqué. »<strong> dit-il simplement. **« Je crois que tu ferais mieux de m'écouter avant de partir. »**

Au même moment, le train partait. Grey ne pouvait plus monter à bord et maudissait Gajeel pour lui avoir fait perdre un temps si précieux, mais à présent, il avait le temps de l'écouter... Il avait quelques heures.

**« Je croyais que Jubia était ton amie, mais j'ai dû me tromper puisque tu m'as fait rater mon train. »**

**« C'est là que tu te trompes, Jubia est une très bonne amie, tu serais surpris de savoir tout ce que je sais sur elle. D'ailleurs, puisque le prochain train n'est pas avant ce soir, j'te propose de t'apprendre quelques trucs sur elle. »**

Grommelant, le brun n'avait pas trop le choix. Gajeel l'emmena chez lui, ce n'était pas très loin, et puis de toute façon, avant que le prochain train ne parte, ils avaient le temps.

**« Bon accouches. »** demanda-t-il, passablement énervé.  
><strong>« Calme-toi, je ne devrais même pas te parler de ça. »<strong> déclara-t-il en buvant un bière. **« Jubia t'a-t-elle déjà parlé de son enfance ? De sa période avant Phantom ? »**  
><strong>« Non, pas spécialement. Je sais qu'elle a grandi dans un orphelinat pendant quelques années, c'est tout. »<strong> dit-il, pensif.  
><strong>« Déjà, il faut que tu saches qu'elle a appris à sourire avec toi et Fairy Tail. Avant d'arriver ici, c'était une personne froide, solitaire et qui ne semblait pas ressentir compassion et autres sentiments débiles du même genre. »<strong> expliqua-t-il entre deux gorgée, **« Je pense que tu as entendu quelques rumeurs à la guilde. Quand elle était petite, elle n'avait pas d'amis à cause de la pluie qu'elle faisait tomber, mais avant cela, d'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté, sa vie était toute autre. Elle vivait dans une petite ville dans le sud de Fiore avec ses parents. Je sais que son père avait hérité de beaucoup de choses de valeur et de beaucoup d'argent, mais à part une grande maison, il avait tenu à garder une vie à peu près normale. Quand je dis une grande maison, c'est avec jardiniers et quelques servantes, un peu comme Lucy. »**  
><strong>« Hum. »<strong>  
><strong>« La météo répondait déjà à ses caprices, mais ses parents s'en moquaient, ils étaient habitués. Mais un soir, ils ont été cambriolés, je crois qu'elle avait 3 ou 4 ans. Elle m'a dit avoir eu peur et donc être partie dans la chambre de ses parents, mais sur le chemin, elle avait trouvé sa mère sur le sol, égorgée. Un peu plus loin, son père, dans son bureau, avait également été tué. Ils étaient pourtant connus comme étant des mages plutôt bons, mais ça n'a visiblement pas suffit. »<strong>  
><strong>« Putain, c'est quoi c't'histoire ? On dirait un scénario de film d'épouvante... »<strong>  
><strong>« Et s'est pas finit. Elle a voulu se cacher, mais le type l'a retrouvé dans un placard sous l'escalier principal. Apparemment il voulait la tuer aussi, mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi, il ne l'a pas fait. A la place il lui a proposé un marché. »<strong> continua-t-il.  
><strong>« Un marché ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Ta gueule et écoute, sinon on finira jamais ! »<strong> gronda Gajeel en se servant une autre bière, **« Soit elle l'épousait quand elle serait en âge, soit elle mourrait. Un peu trop petite pour comprendre, elle a choisi la vie. »**  
><strong>« T'es en train de dire qu'elle est partie pour un mariage arrangé ?! Avec ce type ?! »<strong>  
><strong>« C'est l'idée. »<strong>  
><strong>« Hum, une chose est sûre, elle est partie par obligation et non par envie. Elle pleurait tout à l'heure. »<strong> expliqua Grey, pensif.  
><strong>« N'oublie pas que ce type est un tueur, il a certainement dû la contraindre. Je connais bien Jubia et il en faut pas mal pour la faire plier. Sauf si... »<strong>  
><strong>« La contrainte c'est moi. »<strong> termina Grey en comprenant.  
><strong>« Exactement. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a aussi peur de lui. C'est un tueur, mais à Phantom, on a eu pire... La seule chose qui l'a poussé à partir, c'est la peur. Après, soit c'est lui qui lui fait peur, soit elle a peur pour toi. Ou les deux. »<strong>  
><strong>« Pour avoir testé la magie de ce type, je pense que c'est un peu des deux. »<strong>  
><strong>« Hum. J'viens avec toi, je commence à rouiller un peu et puis Jubia est une bonne pote. J'vais m'ennuyer si elle vient plus me raconter toutes ses conneries. »<strong>

Grey rougit en imaginant le genre de « conneries » que pouvait lui raconter sa petite amie, mais il accepta volontiers un coup de main. Pour que Jubia ait peur de quelqu'un c'est qu'il devait vraiment être puissant.  
>Gajeel prépara son sac et tous les deux prirent leur mal en patience en attendant le prochain train, prévus pour la demi-heure suivante. Cependant, celui-ci était bien plus long, car il passait par toutes les gares.<p>

**« Bah, ils vont pas se marier la nuit, et puis il faut du temps pour ce genre de chose. »** dit simplement Gajeel.  
><strong>« Hum. J'espère juste que ce malade n'avait pas déjà tout préparé plutôt, ce genre de type, ce serait bien le genre. »<strong>  
><strong>« Oublies pas qu'il a affaire à Jub', elle trouvera bien quelque chose pour retarder ça. »<strong>  
><strong>« Tu oublies qu'elle ne sait même pas qu'on vient. »<strong>  
><strong>« Ah, ouais. Bah on verra bien, si c'est trop tard, je rattraperai le prêtre va. »<strong>  
><strong>« Hum. »<strong>

Grey déprimait un peu en pensant à celle qui partageait sa vie plus ou moins officiellement depuis près d'un an.

Jubia sentait le regard obscène de son bourreau sur elle et elle n'aimait pas ça. Grey lui manquait terriblement, elle n'avait pas pensé que ce serait aussi dur de le quitter ainsi. C'était trop brutal.

**« Arrêtes de penser à ce gosse. »**  
><strong>« Grey n'est pas un gosse. »<strong> répondit-elle machinalement, las.  
><strong>« La seule chose qu'il a l'air capable de faire c'est te foutre en cloque sans assumer. »<strong> ricana l'homme, **« Mais, moi j'assumerai et ils auront un avenir ces gamins, puisqu'ils seront de moi. »**  
><strong>« Jamais. Jubia ne se laissera jamais faire, pervers. »<strong>  
><strong>« Hum, j'ai l'impression qu'ils t'on pervertit, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va remédier à ça rapidement. Tu redeviendras vite une jeune fille pure. »<strong>  
><strong>« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Alors que tu as menacé une petite fille de la tuer si elle ne t'épousait pas ?! »<strong>  
><strong>« Il va falloir également que je te rééduque un peu, tu es beaucoup trop rebelle. »<strong>  
><strong>« Jubia est Jubia. Et puis comment tu as retrouvé ma trace ? »<strong> demanda-t-elle, dédaigneuse.  
><strong>« Oh, c'est simple ! Je t'ai parlé de Totomaru. Il m'informait régulièrement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit jeté en prison. Après, j'ai appris que tu étais dans cette guilde de fous en lisant le Sorcerer Magazine, mais les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonne, on nous annonçait la disparition de la moitié de cette... guilde. Je n'appellerai pas ça ainsi, mais bon. Et puis il y a presque deux ans, je t'ai vu aux Jeux de la Magie, mais je te trouvais encore un peu jeune. D'ailleurs quel âge as-tu à présent ? J'ai l'impression que tu as à peine 18 ans. »<strong>  
><strong>« Parce que c'est le cas. C'est la magie de la « guilde de fous » »<strong> répondit-elle, toujours sans le regarder.  
><strong>« Réfléchis, voyons, insolente, ce n'est pas possible. Tu devrais avoir au moins 26 ans à présent. »<strong>

Mais elle ne répondit pas, bornée. Elle était bien décidée à ne pas lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil aussi facilement. Avec elle, il aurait du fil à retordre. D'ailleurs il semblait un peu agacé par son attitude désinvolte et elle en était fière. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'il attrapa sa main pour placer une bague à son annulaire. Elle retira aussitôt sa main, dégoûtée, tentant de retirer ce bijou en or avec une sorte de pierre rouge montée dessus, en vain.

**« Ce n'est pas la peine, elle est ensorcelée. Moi seul peux l'enlever. Moi, ou un de mes héritiers. »**

Pestant intérieurement, Jubia préféra ne rien montrer. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir.  
>Le reste du voyage se passa dans un silence de mort, son ravisseur continuant à l'observer intensément. Partis depuis déjà cinq heures, il était près de vingt-deux heures lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare. Il faisait nuit, il pleuvait abondamment. Une voiture les attendait, pour les emmener à quelques kilomètres de là. Jubia regardait le paysage plongé dans la pénombre, elle ne reconnaissait rien. Pas même cette immense maison qui semblait avoir été récemment rénovée. Une longue allée de lampadaire bordait le chemin de la route. La maison, ou plutôt le château, tant la bâtisse semblait grande et le jardin était également éclairé. On lui avait sorti le grand jeu, mais elle restait de glace face à tout cela. Pilleur, plus que voleur, un métier qui rapportait visiblement bien.<br>Ils montèrent le grand escalier, empruntèrent un couloir et il s'arrêta devant une porte cachée.

**« C'est ta chambre. Tu dormiras là cette nuit. »** déclara-t-il. **« Cristal sera ta bonne. »**  
><strong>« Jubia n'en veut pas. Jubia sait se débrouiller toute seule. »<strong> répliqua la mage, hargneuse.  
><strong>« Tais-toi ! »<strong> ordonna-t-il. **« Le mariage aura lieu demain. »**  
><strong>« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »<strong> demanda-t-elle finalement.  
><strong>« Voyons Jubia, tu me connais. Je suis un voleur, je convoite les richesses des autres. Je te convoite. »<strong> dit-il simplement. **« Bonne nuit, chère fiancée. »**

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle était simplement dégoûtée. Elle avait la nausée en imaginant ce que cet être horrible voulait lui faire le lendemain, et le reste de sa vie. Jubia semblait condamnée à être une poule pondeuse et à s'occuper de ses petits telle une esclave. Certes, elle voulait des enfants, mais pas avec cette chose. Non, ce n'était même plus un homme, il avait perdu son âme le jour où il avait tué.  
>Très vite, une vieille femme s'approcha d'elle, intimidée, Jubia tentait de se faire toute petite.<p>

**« Bonsoir Mademoiselle. Je suis Cristal. »**  
><strong>« Bon-bonsoir... »<strong> murmura Jubia.

La bonne l'invita à entrer dans cette chambre, plutôt grande, dans les tons rouge foncé, pourpre. Cela avait une impression de déjà vu, mais Jubia ne savait pas pourquoi.  
>La porte à présent fermée, la vieille femme s'approcha de Jubia, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi.<p>

**« Mademoiselle ! »** pleurait-elle, **« Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir ! »**  
><strong>« Ju-Jubia ne comprend pas... »<strong> dit-elle, emprisonnée dans l'étreinte de cette femme.  
><strong>« Voyons, vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Cristal ! J'étais au service de votre mère ! »<strong> expliqua-t-elle, **« Mais vous étiez si petite... Peut-être que vous ne vous en souvenez pas... »**  
><strong>« Jubia est désolée... »<strong>

La bonne n'était pas fâchée, elle comprenait parfaitement la petite fille qui se tenait dans ses bras. Elles parlèrent un moment du temps où les parents de Jubia étaient encore vivants, puis du temps où Kageyama, puisque c'était son nom, s'était emparé du manoir. La jeune fille lui raconta ses aventures, son arrivée à Fairy Tail, son amour pour un certain mage de glace. Et c'en était trop pour elle. La future mariée s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de la vieille gouvernante. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'elle s'endormie, désespérée.

Jubia se réveilla en criant. Elle avait fait un cauchemar. Voilà qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un moment. Mais là, tout de suite, elle se sentait vulnérable. Elle était dans un endroit qui ne lui était pas familier, où Grey était absent. La journée de la veille lui revenait en mémoire, et sa tristesse avec. Elle se leva tout de même, vêtue d'une jolie nuisette en dentelle qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas souvenir d'avoir passé, et se dirigea vers la verrière qui lui servait de fenêtre. Oui, à présent que le jour était levé, elle reconnaissait vaguement certaines choses.  
>Un bruit la sortie de ses pensées. Cristal était entrée avec une autre jeune fille et de nombreux paquets dans les bras. Elle essuya ses larmes avant d'aider les pauvres femmes qui croulaient sous le carton. Aussi discrètement qu'elle était arrivée, la plus jeune s'éclipsa pour laisser les deux autres ensembles.<br>Cristal s'excusa pour tout le désordre, posant les paquets un à un en faisant attention à ne rien abîmer. Devant l'incompréhension de la bleue, elle lui expliqua. Robes, chaussures, maquillage, accessoires, fleurs, etc...  
>Elle avait compris. Elle n'y couperait pas, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait si rapide. Elle avait espéré pouvoir s'échapper avant la cérémonie, mais il avait tout calculer.<br>A contre cœur et sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle faisait, Jubia essayait les robes, les unes après les autres, mais elle ne choisissait pas. C'est sa bonne qui le fit à sa place, Jubia comprenait son empressement. La pauvre était dans une position aussi difficile que la sienne, si son maître n'était pas content d'elle, quel sort lui réserverait-il ?  
>Après plus d'une heure, Jubia avait une robe, des chaussures, des dessous spéciaux qui auraient pu lui plaire s'ils n'avaient pas été pour cet homme. Elle n'avait le goût à rien. Assise devant la coiffeuse, Cristal s'occupait de ses longs cheveux ondulés, piquant fleurs et voile, tandis qu'à l'extérieur, de nombreuses petites mains s'afféraient en toute hâte.<br>La mage ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait que ce soit aussi grandiose alors que personne n'assisterait à cette cérémonie mortuaire. Oui, car ce mariage signait son arrêt de mort, la mort de sa liberté et de tout le reste. Elle ne serait plus qu'une esclave avec pour seuls témoins de cette descente aux enfers les jardiniers, les bonnes et tout le personnel de maison, sans oublier ce pauvre prêtre. Cristal avait entendu dire qu'il avait lui aussi été menacé pour célébrer la fête sans protester en cas de non de la part de la demoiselle.  
>Vers 14h, Jubia était prête. Très jolie d'après sa gouvernante, malgré son air triste. Elle avait réussis à camoufler ses yeux rouges, sa fatigue, ses traits tirés.<br>Elle suivit alors la vieille femme, toujours à contre cœur, vers le jardin. Elle sentait les larmes se former dans ses yeux, mais elle ne devait pas pleurer. Cela lui ferait bien trop plaisir de lui montrer sa faiblesse.

Il l'attendait, dans un costume blanc. Il s'était mis sur son trente et un, et souriait. Le prête, lui, semblait nerveux. Lentement, un jardinier qu'elle ne connaissait pas la prit par le bras pour la conduire à l'autel, décoré de fleurs et d'arches en bois. Elle le voyait sourire. Cela la répugnait. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait. Bientôt elle lui appartiendrait, bientôt elle serait à lui, bientôt, elle serait morte.

Le train siffla enfin le terminus. Cela avait pris un temps pas possible aux yeux des deux mages, surtout lorsque ce problème technique était survenu en pleine nuit. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et Grey stressait. Les gros titres des journaux annonçaient un grand mariage en ce jour. Gajeel aussi commençait à se poser des questions.

Les gens murmuraient à ce propos, se demandant qui pouvait être assez folle pour épouser un type pareil. Car visiblement, sa réputation le précédait.  
>Le mage de glace demanda son chemin à plusieurs reprises, les gens se méfiaient. Et Gajeel les intimidaient.<p>

**« C'est là. »** déclara Gajeel qui sentait l'odeur de son amie.  
><strong>« Parfait. T'as un plan ? »<strong> demanda Grey  
><strong>« Non. »<strong>  
><strong>« Moi non plus. On défonce tout ? »<strong>  
><strong>« A la Natsu. »<strong>

Le prêtre avait dû faire vite, Kageyama était pressé. La musique était plus rapide et il avait prononcé ses vœux avec une voix forte et clair, emplie de fierté. Et c'était à présent à elle de le faire.

**« Fais-le avant que je ne me mette en colère. »** lui dit-il discrètement.

Elle sanglotait doucement, se résignant. Les yeux clos elle pensait à Grey, son seul amour qu'elle ne reverrait jamais.

**« Jubia...le...ve... »**  
><strong>« ARRÊTEZ ! »<strong> cria une voix venue du fond.

Elle connaissait cette voix. Aussitôt, elle releva la tête pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Il était là, oui, il était venu pour elle.  
>Se libérant rapidement de l'emprise du plus vieux, la demoiselle se précipita vers Grey, et elle lui sauta au cou, incapable de parler, elle ne faisait que pleurer. Mais avant qu'elle ne sente le corps de son amour, Jubia fut arrêtée en plein saut, une ombre sur le corps, et elle fut ramenée à l'autel violemment.<p>

**« Si je ne l'ai pas, tu ne l'auras pas non plus, vermine. »** avait-il déclaré avant d'enfermer Jubia dans une sphère noire.  
><strong>« Ca ressemble à ce que Jubia fait, tu ne trouves pas ? »<strong> demanda Gajeel à Grey.  
><strong>« C'est parce que la plupart des mages élémentaires ont cette capacité. Mais elle, elle ne peut plus le faire. D'ailleurs je pense que toi, tu te souviens de ce que ça fait que d'être en mon pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'aura plus d'air d'ici... une dizaine de minutes je dirais. »<strong>ricana l'homme aux cheveux noirs.  
><strong>« Comment ça elle ne peut plus le faire ? »<strong> demanda Gajeel, méfiant.

Kageyama plongea une main dans la sphère pour tirer la main de la jeune fille.

**« Vois-tu cet anneau ? »** demanda-t-il en souriant, **« c'est un bijou magique, qui prive de ses pouvoirs n'importe quel mage qui la porte. Et pas la peine d'essayer de lui retirer, elle se fera électrocuter, autant que celui qui tente de lui retirer. Moi seul peut lui retirer cette magnifique bague. »** expliqua-t-il.  
><strong>« Hum... voilà pourquoi elle n'a pas utilisé ses pouvoirs... »<strong> marmonna le Dragon Slayer qui tentait de retenir Grey.  
><strong>« Cette gamine ne s'en est même pas encore rendu compte j'ai l'impression. Vraiment, votre guilde l'a ramolli. Il va vraiment falloir que je refasse toute son éducation. »<strong>  
><strong>« Qui te dit qu'on va te la laisser ? »<strong> rugit Grey, **« On ne force pas quelqu'un à se marier si elle n'en a pas envie, Jubia n'acceptera jamais tant que je serai là ! »  
>« Et s'il le faut, on est prêts à te foutre une raclée monumentale. »<strong> ajouta Gajeel, motivé à se battre.  
><strong>« Savez-vous à qui vous avez affaire, bande de plaisantins ? Je suis Kageyama, et je suis connu pour être un mage très puissant, voyez-vous ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Hum. Inconnu au bataillon. Mais tu dois me connaître puisque tu as vus les Jeux de la Magie. Je suis Gajeel Redfox. Et l'imbécile amoureux, c'est Grey Fullbuster. »<strong>  
><strong>« Ta gueule Gajeel. »<strong> siffla Grey, un peu gêné.  
><strong>« Ah, au fait, tu le sais peut-être, ou pas, mais à Fairy Tail, on apprécie pas vraiment qu'on s'en prenne à notre famille. Alors on te laisse le choix. »<strong> prévient le dragon slayer.  
><strong>« Soit tu nous rends Jubia, soit tu crèves. »<strong>

Durant toute la discutions, les convives étaient rapidement partis, par peur de leur maître, mais aussi des intrus qui étaient arrivés et semblaient menaçant. Le Maître, lui, riait, il ne semblait pas avoir peur malgré les menaces des deux hommes. Il les attendait. Et Les deux fées s'élancèrent vivement dans le combat. Grey avait expliquer ce qu'il pensait du pouvoir de leur adversaire, étrange. Un pouvoir qui ressemblait à celui de Rogue Cheney, mais qui n'était pas le même pour autant. La preuve en était qu'il avait pu faire une sphère noire, chose que le tigre n'était pas capable de faire, du moins, il ne l'avait pas montré.  
>Les coups pleuvaient, ce type qui devait avoir le même âge que Macao et Wabaka, approximativement, mais il était aussi vif que Luxus. C'était un drôle de cocktail, détonnant. Curieux, Gajeel n'avait pas montré toute l'étendue de sa puissance, Grey tentant d'ouvrir cette fameuse sphère, mais rien à faire, il n'y avait aucune ouverture et aucune de ses attaques ne parvenaient à l'ébrécher. Il en avait déduit une chose : seule l'abandon ou la mort de Kageyama permettrait de la libérer de là.<p>

**« Gajeel, magne-toi un peu au lieu de jouer... »** grogna Grey qui avait jugé qu'intervenir ne servirait à rien.

Gajeel dominait le combat, n'importe qui aurait pu le voir. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nuage sombre ne vienne cacher le soleil. Un déluge s'annonçait, ce n'était pas bon signe. Gajeel se laissa surprendre, l'absence de lumière semblait profiter au vieux. Oui, l'absence de lumière ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique après tout, c'était sa faiblesse, non ? La lumière faisait disparaître les ombres.  
>Finalement, Grey préféra se joindre au combat, le temps passait trop lentement à son goût sans oublier cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête de Jubia.<br>Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient prévus un tel regain de puissance de la part du tueur, et bien qu'ils soient un peu destabilisés au début, Gajeel avait rapidement reprit le dessus, soutenu par Grey, qui n'avait pas la même expérience que lui face à ce genre de magie.

**« Combien de temps ? »** demanda Gajeel  
><strong>« Sept minutes. Faut qu'on se magne là... »<strong>  
><strong>« Ouais. Aller, j'mets le paquet. Tu devrais t'éloigner. »<strong>  
><strong>« Bande d'idiots, vous ne p-... »<strong>

Trop tard. Gajeel l'avait eu. Assommé, l'homme tomba à terre. Grey le regarda, médusé.

**« J'voulais m'amuser un peu mais il est vraiment ennuyeux... »** se contenta-t-il de dire.  
><strong>« Tu pouvais pas l'assommé dès le début ?! »<strong> s'énerva le mage de glace, agacé par son attitude si similaire à Natsu.  
><strong>« En tout cas, tu l'as pas assez assommé. »<strong> railla Grey.

En effet, Gajeel rectifia cela.

**« Comment t'as fait ? »**  
><strong>« J'ai parlé avec Rogue lors des Jeux, il m'a expliqué quelques trucs. »<strong> expliqua-t-il en détournant le regard.

Doucement, la boule se désintégra. Etendue sur le sol, Jubia ne bougeait pas. Après un regard anxieux, les deux mages se précipitèrent vers elle.

**« Combien de temps ? »** demanda faiblement Gajeel  
><strong>« Douze minutes, putain elle respire pas ! »<strong> paniqua Grey qui tentait un massage cardiaque.  
><strong>« Pousses-toi, j'ai peut-être quelque chose. »<strong> dit Gajeel en se recouvrant d'écailles.

Recouvert de ses écailles d'acier, Gajeel attrapa la main de Jubia et retira l'anneau qu'elle portait au doigt. Un choc électrique le parcouru, mais il n'avait sentis qu'un faible picotement. Cependant, cela avait suffis à relancer le cœur de Jubia qui avait pris une goulée d'air presque aussitôt, ouvrant les yeux. Et pour être certain qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre souci avec ce bijou, il l'écrasa dans sa paume.

Jubia toussa un peu, elle était perdue, la vision floue. Cependant, il était une sensation qu'elle reconnaissait : celle d'être dans les bras de Grey. Ses bras forts et frais, dans lesquels elle se sentait en sécurité.

**« Messieurs, nous tenons à vous remercier »** dit alors une voix féminine qui s'était approchée**, « Kageyama nous tenait tous en son pouvoir, nous vous sommes reconnaissant de nous en avoir libérer. Nous avons prévenu la police, elle devrait arriver d'ici peu. En attendant, nous vous invitant à vous reposer au manoir. »**

Les deux mages se regardèrent, indécis.

**« Mademoiselle Jubia n'a pas l'air en état de voyager, une nuit de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal, et puis vous devez avoir faim. »** continua-t-elle en voyant l'air partagé que les garçons avaient sur le visage.

**« D'accord, nous restons. »** décida finalement Grey.  
><strong><br>« Oh, j'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis Cristal, je suis la gouvernante de Mademoiselle. »**

C'est vrai, ils avaient oubliés qu'ils se trouvaient dans le manoir des parents de leur amie, et tandis que quelques jardiniers ligotaient leur ancien maître, la vieille femme les avait invitée à la suivre. Elle avait raison pour sa maîtresse, elle ne tenait pas sur ses jambes et semblait encore bien sonnée.

**« Suivez-moi, sa chambre est à l'étage. Nous allons vous préparer une chambre tout de suite, les cuisiniers s'affairent déjà à vous préparer de quoi manger. Vous avez l'air fatigué, vous avez voyagé depuis Magnolia ? »  
>« En effet. »<strong> répondit Grey.  
><strong>« Et on a rien graillé depuis hier. »<strong>  
><strong>« Ne vous en faites pas, les cuisiniers du manoir vous préparent un bon festin. »<strong> dit-elle aimablement en entrant dans la chambre de sa maîtresse.  
><strong>« Et bin... »<strong> marmonnèrent les garçons, impressionnés par le luxe des lieux.  
><strong>« Mademoiselle dormait ici quand elle était petite.<strong> **»** expliqua la bonne tandis que Grey la déposait sur le lit**. « Nous avons un médecin au village, je vais lui demander de passer pour examiner Mademoiselle. En attendant, si vous le permettez, je vous demanderai de nous laisser afin qu'elle passe d'autres vêtements. »  
>« O-ouais. »<strong>

**« Mademoiselle vous avez vraiment de très bons amis. »**  
><strong>« Merci Cristal. Jubia les adore. »<strong>  
><strong>« Dites Mademoiselle, celui qui a les cheveux cours, je suis certaine que c'est Grey, je me trompe ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Non, c'est lui. »<strong> répondit Jubia, toute guillerette.

La jeune fille, encore un peu vaseuse enfila une robe légère avant de descendre avec son amie pour rejoindre les deux autres, malgré l'heure tardive. Grey était au lacrymaphone et Gajeel mangeait.

**« On rentre demain normalement. »**  
><strong>« Très bien, allez vous renseigner auprès du maire, il y a peut-être une prime pour la capture de ce type ! »<strong> remarqua le Maître avec espoir.  
><strong>« Maître... »<strong> répondit Grey dépité.  
>Mais alors qu'il allait continuer, quelque chose lui sauta dessus.<br>**« Bonsoir Maître ! »** salua Jubia avec un sourire.  
><strong>« Bonsoir Jubia, je vois que tu as meilleur forme ! »<strong>  
><strong>« Oui ! C'est parce que Grey et Gajeel sont venus me chercher ! »<strong> répondit-elle joyeusement.  
><strong>« Je vais devoir vous laisser, reposez-vous bien et à demain. »<strong> sourit-il

L'appareil s'éteignit et Gajeel continua de se goinfrer.

**« Gajeel n'a pas mangé depuis combien de jours ? »** demanda discrètement Jubia.  
><strong>« Hier soir, mais je crois plutôt que c'est la bouffe qui lui plaît. Et toi, ça va ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Oui, Grey est là alors ça va très bien ! »<strong> sourit-elle.  
><strong>« Sérieusement ? »<strong> demanda Gajeel dans son coin qui écoutait tout de même.  
><strong>« Jubia va bien, juste un peu fatiguée. »<strong> assura-t-elle.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu, et Jubia était étonnée que Grey soit encore habillé.

**« Perverse. »** avait dit Gajeel.  
><strong>« C'est pas vrai ! »<strong> avait-elle répliqué.

**« De toute façon tu l'auras pour la nuit alors patiente un peu. »**  
><strong>« Juste comme ça... Je ne suis pas un objet ! »<strong> dit à son tour Grey, agacé par les deux autres.  
><strong>« Grey n'est pas un objet, mais Grey appartient à Jubia ! »<strong> dit-elle joyeusement en lui sautant dessus.  
><strong>« Hey, allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs ! »<strong> cria Gajeel.  
><strong>« Je n'ai rien fais... »<strong> répondit Grey simplement.  
><strong>« Gajeel est jaloux parce que Levy n'est pas là. »<strong>

Les deux garçons la regardèrent, Grey avec un sourire carnacier, Gajeel rougissait.

**« Alors comme ça c'est Levy qui t'intéresse, hein ? »**  
><strong>« Elle n'a aucune preuve. »<strong> répondit Gajeel aussitôt.  
><strong>« Jubia a entendu de drôles de bruits dans la chambre de Levy quand Gajeel était là. »<strong>

Le Dragon Slayer rougit encore plus et décida de partir, marmonnant qu'il s'agissait de mensonges, tandis que Jubia riait tranquillement, tandis que Grey tâtonnait les cuisses de sa compagne, discrètement. Une fois seuls, il fit la moue.

**« T'as tout viré ?! »**  
><strong>« Bin.. oui... Jubia ne pouvait rester habiller comme ça. »<strong> dit-elle sans comprendre.  
><strong>« Dommage, j'aimais bien ce qu'il y avait sous la robe. »<strong>  
><strong>« Et c'est Jubia la perverse ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Ouais. C'est toi qui me provoque. »<strong> répondit-il en l'embrassant avec impatience.  
><strong>« Grey ? Est-ce que tu es fâché ? »<strong> demanda-t-elle un peu plus tard.  
><strong>« Pourquoi ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Parce que Jubia n'a rien dit à propos de ça. »<strong>  
><strong>« Pourquoi tu veux que je sois fâché ? On a tous de sombres secrets, moi aussi j'en ai, et je pense que Gajeel en a encore plus. »<strong>

Esquissant un sourire, elle l'étreignit, libérant enfin ces larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps.  
><strong><br>« Merci Grey... »  
><strong>  
>Un peu surprit, le brun la prit également dans ses bras, se contentant de sourire.<p>

**« Voyons, Jub', tu sais bien que je viendrai te chercher n'importe où, idiote. »  
>« Oui... »<strong>

Sentant la fatigue arriver, Grey lui proposa de monter dans les chambres. Et il n'était pas le seul à être épuisé. Devant sa chambre, il l'embrassa avant de faire quelque pas pour longer le couloir.  
><strong><br>« Mais... Où va Grey ? »** demanda Jubia sans comprendre.  
><strong>« Dans ma chambre. Parait-il qu'il n'est pas convenable de dormir avec la Maîtresse des lieux. »<strong>expliqua-t-il.

Sans plus attendre, elle le rattrapa, lui attrapa le poignet et l'emmena de force dans sa chambre.

**« Convenable ou pas, Jubia n'est pas la Maîtresse des lieux. »** dit-elle une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée.  
><strong>« Vas dire ça à ta gouvernante. »<strong>  
><strong>« Jubia s'en fiche. »<strong> dit-elle visiblement déterminée.

Le brun rit devant cet air insolent qu'il aimait tant avant de l'embrasser. Attrapant sa taille, il la porta avant de la coller au mur, impatient, avant de remarquer quelque chose.

**« Je rêve où t'as rien là-dessous ? »** demanda-t-il perplexe.  
><strong>« Jubia n'a rien. »<strong> sourit-elle doucement, les joues un peu rouges**. « Même si ce n'est pas la surprise que Jubia avait prévue pour Grey. »  
>« Tss... »<strong>

  
>Il continua de l'embrasser, plus avide encore à présent, passant ses mains sous la robe légère qu'elle portait. Digne d'une nuisette.<br>De son côté, Jubia déboutonnait la chemise de Grey, en continuant à l'embrasser passionnément. Ce soir, sa chambre allait ressentir la passion enflammée pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années. Pour la première fois tout court en fait puisque d'après Cristal, c'était déjà sa chambre à elle à l'époque.  
>La chemise blanche se trouvait déjà à terre, rapidement suivie par la robe de la jeune fille lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.<p>

**« Vous pouvez pas la fermer un peu ?! »** cria Gajeel, avant de refermer la porte aussi rapidement.

Les deux autres se regardèrent, rouges de honte.

**« Jubia propose d'essayer les murs chez Grey. »** murmura-t-elle, encore penaude.  
><strong>« Ouais. »<strong> répondit-il avant de l'emmener sur le lit.

La nuit allait être longue et chaude comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient seuls. Grey profita de l'avoir toute nue sous la main pour l'ennuyer un moment parce qu'il savait qu'avec Gajeel à côté, elle ne pourrait pas crier comme à son habitude.

**« Dis Jub'... Tu remettrais ce que t'avais hier sous ta robe pour moi ? »** demanda Grey, allongé sur le lit tandis que le jour se levait doucement.  
><strong>« Hum... Oui, enfin pas les mêmes car ça rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, mais pourquoi pas. »<strong>répondit-elle en le regardant.  
><strong>« Et la robe ? »<strong>  
><strong>« La... ?! »<strong> s'exclama-t-elle sans comprendre**. « Mais, Grey, c'est une robe de mariage, Jubia ne peux pas mettre ça tous les jours. »** dit-elle, trouvant un peu étrange qu'il lui propose ça.  
><strong>« Je sais bien. Mais... Juste une journée. Ou deux. »<strong> continua le brun, fixant le plafond**, « J'imagine bien la tête de Léon. Et celle de Natsu. »  
>« On dit que Jubia a parfois de drôles d'idées, mais Grey n'est pas mieux. »<strong> dit-elle en fermant les yeux, se collant simplement à lui.  
><strong>« Bah quoi ? T'aimerais pas qu'on s'marie un jour ? »<strong> demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher sa gêne.  
><strong>« Si. Un jour. »<strong> sourit-elle, **« Et Jubia aimerait avoir des enfants aussi, mais plus tard. Jubia est trop jeune pour ça. »** dit-elle.  
><strong>« Tu dis ça à cause d'hier ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Un peu. Et aussi parce que... Jubia aime avoir ce secret avec Grey, même si plusieurs personnes sont déjà au courant. C'est amusant, et Jubia aimerait en profiter encore un peu. Mais un jour, Jubia serait ravie de se marier avec Grey. »<strong> expliqua-t-elle avant de **reprendre « Mais pas si Grey veut juste voir Jubia avec tout ce qu'elle avait hier ! »** prévient-elle**. « Jubia peut aussi en mettre en temps normal. »  
>« T'es sérieuse ? T'as ça chez toi ? »<br>« Oui, Lucy et Mirajane ont offert ça à Jubia pour son anniversaire. »** expliqua-t-elle  
><strong>« Et tu l'as jamais mis ?! »<strong>  
><strong>« Bin... non... En fait, avant hier, Jubia ne savait pas vraiment comment ça se portait, et Lucy non plus.<strong> **»** dit-elle à mi-voix.

Grey rit un moment avant de l'embrasser, lui faisant promettre de mettre ce genre de lingerie plus souvent à l'avenir, et puis ils finirent par s'endormir après une nuit plutôt agitée.

Plus tard, Gajeel entra, se moquant éperdument qu'ils soient à poil ou non. Mais comme prévu, l'effet avait été radical, les deux autres s'étaient levés très rapidement, et Grey avait promis au Dragon Slayer de lui foutre un raclée monumentale devant toute la guilde tandis que Jubia essayait de calmer son petit ami.

**« C'est pas comme si je l'avais jamais vu à poil non plus... »** railla-t-il.

Les yeux ronds, Jubia avait soudain des envies de meurtre.

**« Comment ça tu l'as vus à poil ?!** » s'écria l'Ice maker.  
><strong>« Aux jeux de la magie quand elle essayait une robe avec Mirajane. »<strong>

Il en avait trop dit, Jubia était énervée et l'avait enfermé dans une sphère d'eau, devant la stupéfaction du personnel présent.

**« C'était un accident. ET JUBIA AVAIT MIT UN ECRITEAU A LA PORTE ! »** cria-t-elle, plus rouge qu'une tomate. **« Et puis d'abord, Jubia avait une culotte. »**  
><strong>« Mais pas hier soir »<strong> ajouta Gajeel après s'être libéré de cette bulle.

Jubia ne savait plus où se mettre, elle était tellement rouge qu'il pensait qu'elle allait exploser, tandis que Grey tentait de garder son calme.

C'est finalement après manger et après de nombreux souvenirs évoqué par Cristal que les trois fées s'en allèrent vers Magnolia.

**« Mademoiselle Jubia, revenez vite ! »** demanda la vieille femme.  
><strong>« Pour les vacances. Jubia confie le manoir à Cristal ! »<strong> cria-t-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà du quais.

De retour à Magnolia, Jubia demanda à Gajeel d'avancer. Elle voulait faire quelque chose avant de rentrer à la guilde.

**« Attend, me dis pas que vous allez encore vous envoyer en l'air après cette nuit ?! »**  
><strong>« Gajeel a les idées mal placées. »<strong> se contenta de dire la jeune fille qui rougissait pourtant.  
><strong>« De toute façon, j'veux pas savoir. »<strong>

Et il les laissa seuls. Grey se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir faire de si spécial qui ne pouvait pas attendre.

**« Grey doit attendre Jubia sous le cerisier dans 10 minutes. »** dit-elle simplement.

Sans plus d'informations, elle le laissa là, se dirigeant vers Fairy Hill. Il avait beau chercher, pour une fois, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle lui réservait. Et en y repensant, il ne le savait que très rarement car elle était imprévisible cette fille.  
>Et 10 minutes plus tard, elle était au rendez-vous, lui sautant dans les bras. Au début, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi cette attente. C'est vrai, elle n'avait pas changé de vêtements, elle n'avait rien dans les mains... mais c'est lorsqu'il la porta que son esprit comprit.<p>

**« Tu l'as fait exprès ? »  
>« Oui. »<strong> répondit-elle avec ce sourire si innocent dont elle avait le secret.  
><strong>« Tss, t'es vraiment sadique. Comment tu veux que je résiste alors que tu portes ça ?<strong> **»** demanda-t-il, **dépité.  
>« Qui a dit que Grey devrait résister ? Il faut simplement attendre un peu. »<strong> continua-t-elle, de retour sur terre avant de commencer à marcher vers la guilde.  
><strong>« Sadique. »<strong> marmonna-t-il. **« Au fait, j'peux te poser une question ? »**  
><strong>« Oui, bien sûre. »<strong>  
><strong>« Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire devant ce type. Il était pas fort du tout au finale. »<strong>  
><strong>« Jubia pense que c'est la peur du souvenir. Les parents de Jubia sont morts à cause de lui... »<strong>expliqua-t-elle.  
><strong>« Hum. Désolé Jub'. Aller, rentre, il y a des gens qui se demandent encore ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu disparaisses comme ça. Fais vite, j'ai hâte de rentrer. »<strong>

Jubia sourit avant de passer les portes de la guilde. Sa maison, sa famille. Fairy Tail.

Fin.


End file.
